Gundam wing meets TNMT
by kidishcaresh
Summary: the guys are thrown into the world of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. GWTNMT xover.


**this is a thought I've been toying with for a while and decided to give it a test drive and see how it turns out and this is the result. I'm assuming Wufei and Mei-Ran or Mei-Lan Whichever way you write it were married at least one year. Because I think it's chronologically more realistic, see they married at 14, she died when he was 15 and he left for earth not to long after at the age of about 16. Otherwise they would've married, she would've died and he left for earth in the same year that's not likely possible since his suit wasn't finished at that time and likely very much damaged. But I'm getting off track here. Have fun with my test drive story!** **Let me know if I should continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or Teenage mutant ninja turtles, but I do own Me-Li Chang.**

_**past events and flashbacks**_

**sign-language**

"**talking"**

'**thinking'**

**/whispering/**

**chapter one. from the frying pan into the …sewer?**

"_AAAAHHHHHHH!"_

"_Me-Li!"_

"_I'm okay! We have to find cover!"_

"_Cover! We have to get our asses out of here! I ain't ready to take my friends to the other side yet!"_

"_What's that?"_

"Ow my head. What hit us?" Duo mumbled sitting up. No one responded. Heero held out his hand. Duo looked at the others and saw Quatre with his eyes closed leaning on Trowa, Wufei was kneeled on the ground holding Me-Li, who was unconscious, close and Heero was standing in front of him looking around. Duo got up and looked at his surroundings. It looked like they were in a sewer. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Heero talking to him through sign language. they'd learned to use this type of sign language when on a dangerous mission or when captured so they could talk without anyone else knowing. The hand signs were made so that you'd only notice them if you were specifically watching for it.

02, status? Heero's hands repeated.

Headache and some bruises. Maybe a few broken ribs, but no trouble breathing. Duo answered.

Good. 04 is checking the surroundings for any enemies. Heero replied.

There are six of them. They're not our enemy, they're not even human. Quatre finally said as he opened his eyes and leaned even more on Trowa.

04? Heero questioned looking worriedly at the boy.

Don't worry I'm just tired. I'm not used to doing this so soon after a fight. Quatre replied as Trowa set him down on the couch.

I'd like to know how we ended up in a sewer. An inhabited sewer. Wufei contributed looking around.

I suggest getting to know our apparent hosts. Most of us need medical attention quick and Quatre needs his tea. Trowa said looking at his friends. The five boys looked at one another then nodded in unison.

As if on queue six shadowed people walked into the light. The five boys looked at them.

"Well that isn't something you see everyday." Duo said looking at the others.

"I could not care less if they were aliens from mars. My sister needs tending now." Wufei said picking said girl up and placing her on a mat that happened to be lying behind him.

"I agree. Duo, keep Quat talking for me okay? I'm going to make his tea." Trowa said walking to the makeshift kitchen while pulling a small pouch from behind his belt. Heero nodded and went to Duo. He moved his hands across the braided boy's chest, neck, arms and legs.

"No broken bones but many bruises. Wufei will tend to them later." he said. Duo nodded his thanks as he kept the blond boy talking.

**? pov**

Master Splinter, Leo, Raph, Mikey, Donny and Venus looked at the five boys and one girl that had appeared in their livingroom. They were hiding in the shadows ready to fight if need be. When the first of them woke up.

The Chinese boy moved to the girl's side checking her pulse and sighing in relieve when he apparently found one. The other four boys slowly woke up as well, the girl however remained still and pale. The black clad boy was the last to wake. The five boys communicated through almost invisible hand signs with one another.

/What are they doing/ Mikey asked looking at them.

/They're talking. It's a sign language that has been made by soldiers. It is used to communicate when you want to talk without eavesdroppers. The signs are made in such a way that you'd have to be looking for it to notice. / Master Splinter answered.

/The chocolate haired one asked the braided boy whether he's okay and explained him what is going on. The blond is sending out emotional waves. He's seen us and is relaying that to them. The waves he has send out made him weak though. The boy supporting him is worried for his friends' health. / Venus replied before opening her eyes.

/I didn't know you understood those signs. / Donny said.

/I don't I made contact with one of them and through him understood it. / Venus said.

/You are getting stronger Venus. / Leo commanded.

/They aren't a threat to us in this state. We will show ourselves now. / Master Splinter said coming out of hiding.

**normal pov**

"I will help the girl." Venus said disappearing into her room and returning with herbs.

"I'll go get some supplies from above, be back soon." Raphael said.

"Here's the medical kit." Mikey said bringing it to them. The boys looked suspiciously as they were accepted just like that and helped.

"Don't touch her!" Wufei said angrily standing between the turtle girl and his sister.

"Please calm down Venus will not hurt her. She's highly skilled in herbal medicine. She only wishes to help you. We all do." Leonardo said.

"No. I will help her myself." Wufei said not moving.

/Wu…Fei/ the girl whispered with a strained voice.

"Me-Li! I'm here. Everything will be okay. I'll make sure of that." Wufei said as he sank down on his knees next to the girl.

/Please…let…her…he...l….p……/ Me-Li whispered between gasps before passing out again.

"Her wounds are bad, just bandaging will not be enough." Venus said sitting down on the other side of the girl. Wufei sighed as he stroked the girl gently.

"It is her wish that you help her. If she dies I will kill you." Wufei said looking at Venus. Venus smiled and pulled out some of her herbs and started to heal the girl.

"This will take some time the wound is deep. I can not heal it completely, I can only heal her enough so she will not die, then I will use my herbs so speed up the healing process. After that I need to rest. Rest her head in your lap so she will be comfortable. It will not be painless." Venus said looking at the wound in the girl's chest before placing her hands on it.

"Just do your work and save my sister." Wufei said sitting and resting his sister in his lap.

"I hate this stuff so much." Quatre mumbled.

"I know, but it helps. Now drink up. If you do it quickly it'll be over sooner." Trowa said.

"You didn't seem frightful at all when we showed ourselves. Why not? Eh…" Leonardo asked.

"Duo. We were surprised, but Quat over there could tell you're okay." Duo said.

"How?" Master Splinter asked as he too sat down with Leo.

"He's an empath." Duo said smiling as he took the slice of pizza that Raphael gave him.

"So that's what Venus meant when she told us he was sending out emotional waves. She's a Shinobi." Leo said.

"What about the rest of you? Are you special also or just he?" Splinter asked. Duo looked at Heero for a second. Heero nodded and Duo smiled.

"To understand any of this it is best we explain about our world first. Assuming this isn't earth AC 198." Heero said calmly.

"Nope, it's earth but it's 2006." Raphael said.

"I see, well to explain our story you must first know that the earth of AC 198 has colonies in space. They are situated in earth's orbit on special points that allow them to stably rotate with the earth. Next you must understand that in AC 195 the people of the colonies were being oppressed and that the people of earth were divided and confused. The current government in AC 195 was very corrupted and also divided. There were those who wanted total pacifism, those who wanted peace but thought that the only way to gain it was to have a military force ensure it and those that just wanted world domination and there was a small group that just sat back and manipulated the other three parties into killing each other off so they could gain control. In the wars that raged everywhere these parties tried to kill one another, to do so they used robot like suits that they called mobile suits. The colonies had their own disputes to deal with at the time and wanted freedom. I will not go in to the bloody details of this war, because I've seen them and find it enough to live though it and be able to tell the tale without reliving it. In AC 195 five doctors created stronger robotic suits that they called gundams to send to earth to destroy the people who were really to blame for the war, the ones that sat back watching everyone else kill each other and afterwards simply take control of earth through a coup d' etat which made them seem like Hero's to the people of earth while they weren't. This is where we come in. I was injected with drugs that would enhance my skills and senses and keep me from growing any bigger. I was also trained to be an assassin and to pilot a wide variety of machines." Heero answered.

"I was injected also only at a later age, because I wasn't supposed to be a part of the project. That's why I'm bigger then the others. I have the natural gift to blend in anywhere and be trusted upon sight. I'm a born acrobat and I do not fear anything as far as I know. I was raised by mercenaries before going to the colonies. Once I got there I became a mechanic on the gundam project where I witnessed the murder of the real Trowa Barton and offered to take his place. Before this I had no name and went by the name Nanashi which means without name or without identity but since I took his place I became Trowa Barton." Trowa said.

"I've been born with a natural talent to learn anything by simply observing others doing it or reading about it and do it after that, I was also injected with body enhancing drugs. I have a photographic memory. I can speak any language you want me to fluently and I've mastered almost every known Chinese art including some unknown ones and a combination of them. Me-Li has premonitions. My sister and I got separated at birth and I only found out about her three months ago when we found her. I lived on a colony that has been destroyed. At the age of fourteen I was married to Mei-ran we didn't get along very well. A year later my colony was attacked. My wife went out to fight those who attacked it and I followed her because I knew if I didn't she'd die. My mobile suit was not yet finished and had no weapons. I took hers to defend her when I reached. After a while it ran out of energy and a suit was coming at me. Mei-ran then crashed her suit into it and saved me. I saved her from the rubble and upon her request brought her to the field where I used to sit and read. There she died in my arms and I decided to become a gundam pilot to avenge her death and bring the justice she loved to preach me about so much back to the universe." Wufei said not looking up.

"Did you get your revenge?" Splinter asked.

"Yes, but I didn't learn until later what it really meant." Wufei said softly.

Trowa and Heero went over to the Chinese youth and put their arms around him carefully.

"It took a lot of him to tell this. He misses his wife even though there was no love between them, he did care for her." Duo explained the confused people before him and Quatre.

"Well my story isn't really much of one. I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, the only son of a multi multi-millionaire. I have 29 sisters. My mother died at my birth. At the time I had just discovered my empathic abilities and couldn't control them well enough yet. They confused me and gave me the wrong information. I believed that the only reason I existed was because father needed a son to inherit his company. At the time I didn't know my mother had died giving birth to me. My sisters were all test-tube children because colony women could not give birth normally. So I believed I was not loved by him because he could easily have a new son be made. I ran away to earth and met the maguanac. 40 men who fought for the rights of the colony workers to go back to earth to their families. They kidnapped me in hopes of getting my father to let them go to earth. They were all test-tube babies and taught me to be proud of myself and what I am. When one betrayed them and shot their captain and me I helped them fend off the enemy suits that attacked us and they asked me to go with them to earth, but I had met a man who could teach me about my abilities so I returned to my father where this man went to hide. Father didn't approve of me fighting, he was a pacifist. But I wanted to fight to defend those I cared about so I took my gundam and fought in the war. Father died in the war and I promised to make him proud and I have." Quatre explained with a smile, his hand reaching for his chest at some point as if holding his heart.

"Well now that you know about them I guess I'll take my turn. With some help if possible." Duo said looking at his friends. The other three came to sit with him and Quatre.

"We're right here if you need us." Quatre said.

"Thanks. Well I eh never knew my parent's. I've been a war-orphan as long as I can remember. I grew up in a street-gang going by the name kid. My best friend back then was the leader of our group Solo. Our life was rough but we lived each day we got like it was our last and then one day the plague hit my colony. Street rats don't get shots against diseases so I went and stole some, but when I came back most were dead, I could save some of them. When I wanted to give the last shot to Solo he told me to take it and died in my arms. Solo was like a brother to me so I took the serum and named myself Duo in his memory. Then I and the few that survived the plague got adopted by a church called the Maxwell church and…" Duo stopped unable to speak. The other four boys hugged him.

"It's okay. We're here for you now." Wufei said.

"Thanks guys, uh o yeah. And we went to live there. The others were adopted into loving families but I wasn't. So father Maxwell and Sister Helen decided to keep me as their son. Then came federation soldiers, they held us hostage in the church and said they need a mobile suit so…so I went to get one, but…but…when I came back those bastard Ozzies they…they bombed the church. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen the closed I ever came to parents they…they were killed then." Duo said tears falling down his cheeks.

"You don't have to go on if you don't want to." Leonardo said softly.

"No I started it and I'll finish it too." Duo said wiping the tear away.

"I sat there in the remains of the church and cried for hours and then I decided I wanted revenge. That's when I made a deal with Shinnigami. He had watched me for a long time as I survived all of this and wanted to learn why humans were such strong survivors and I wanted revenge on OZ. So we became one and I killed the bastards who had hurt my family. Then I snuck into a base where they held a gundam to destroy it so OZ wouldn't use it to make more war orphans like me, but I ended up taking it to earth to destroy OZ instead. Once the war was over Shinnigami was supposed to leave but he liked being a human, so we made a new deal. He can stay as long as he wants to if he helps me protect my new family" Duo said lying down on the floor.

"So now you know our past, what about you?" Heero asked.

"We're the result of a barrel of nuclear or chemical waste falling into the sewer. I've raised four of them to become ninja's and Venus found her own way to us several years ago." Splinter said looking at his 'children'.

"And we're trying to just live while some guy named the dragon lord tries to get rid of us so he can take back what's rightfully his, blah, blah, jada, jada. Not really anything exciting really." Mikey said.

"MIKEY!" the other turtles and Splinter yelled. Duo laughed. Leonardo shook his head looking at the braided boy.

"How do you do that? I've never met anyone who could go through every known emotion in a matter of minutes." he said laughing also.

"Don't know I just do." Duo said smiling.

"So what will you do now you are here?" Splinter asked. The five boys looked at one another and then four pairs of eyes went to Quatre.

"Okay…Eh could we borrow a computer or a laptop for a second?" Quatre asked.

"Sure my computer's over there I'll show you how it works maybe I can help?" Donny said as he walked to his computer corner.

"I think I'll manage on my own. I type and read quite fast I'm not sure you'll be able to keep up but if you could I suppose it wouldn't hurt. What am I looking for Quatre?" Heero said following Donny.

"Let's see check with the bank for me and maybe look around the web for some houses and further anything we'll need to know to survive for now." Quatre said.

"Would it be okay if we stayed here? Just until Me-Li is well enough to travel or until Heero finds us a new living space, Whichever comes first?" Quatre asked.

"But of course it would be most dishonourable to put you on the street with the girl in this state." Splinter said calmly.

"Done." Heero said.

"Talk about fast. Then again with what you told us I really shouldn't be surprised. Though I'd like to know how you can hack so fast." Donny said in awe.

"An assassin needs to know his target and requires finding his info quick and efficiently. Preferably without getting caught. If you can want I could show you sometime, I'll type slow so you can follow." Heero said handing a stack of papers to Quatre.

"Let's see, good real good. Well done Heero." Quatre said pulling out his cell phone. Everyone watched in silence as Quatre made some calls. They all witnessed how the innocent looking blond turned out be a ruthless busyness man, with much talent for the job.

"It's settled. We can wire the money to him and first thing tomorrow we can move in." Quatre said putting his phone away.

"Innocent my foot, that kid's about as innocent as the devil is good." Raph muttered to Leo.

"No one ever said I was innocent, I can be quite ruthless when needed. Besides the place needs work and a lot of it and he had the nerve to ask three hundred thousand dollars for it still." Quatre said angrily.

"Yup, it's a cruel world out there." Mikey sighed.

"You gotta fight for yourself because no one else will." Duo said seriously.

"What's with all the seriousness did I miss something while I was out?" Me-Li asked as she and Venus came from the back of the room.

"Knowing you not much, we met some new friends and told them our life stories they told us the sweet and short of theirs and then you woke up." Duo said grinning widely at the girl.

"Thank you." Wufei said softly as he passed Venus.

"You're welcome." Venus said smiling as she watched Wufei pull the girl into a hug and be joined by the other four boys.

"I'll go get some more food." Mikey said smiling.

"I'll go with him and make sure he doesn't get himself killed." Raph said.

**well that's all for now. This is a test drive on something I might work out even farther. So let me know if should continue! Here's a sneak peak for the next chapter.**

**-- "_Can you change your appearance?" Me-Li asked._**

"_**Yes, but why?" Venus asked.**--_


End file.
